Drinny Blurbs
by Bloggin' Flirty
Summary: "Although, Flattery with get you everywhere with me, I do expect an answer. The mind-blowing angry shagging can wait until after." He smirked evilly putting his arms on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall. "Or now. I'm not picky." (Draco X Ginny)
1. Game

Game

Smirking, as Daphne Greengrass clung to his arm and his smirk widened as he took in the rather angry redhead glaring at him. He would show who was in charge of their snogging game. Turning his head, he placed soft, feathery kisses on the brunette currently clinging on his right. Glancing up, his blood ran cold and his smirk fell ever so gracefully that only a Malfoy could achieve.

Watching with the most vicious sneer he could master, he didn't need to hear their conversation, he could see plenty. Finnigan was flirting openly and even dare touching what was his, His fiery redheaded weasel. Gripping the table, his knuckles grew white as his worst fear came true. Potter slung his arm around Ginny, pulling her close and out of Seamus's clutches before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Enough to make her turn scarlet and smirk back to Finnigan. Making out the words from The Boy Who Lived he felt his blood run cold. He boldly stated that Ginny was his and when Ron and Hermione began to get up he pulled Ginny with him.

Draco could only watch as he lost not only the game, but the feisty redheaded witch.


	2. Beauty

Beauty

Staring at the now seething redhead with red punch leaking into her freshly pressed white blouse, he unconsciously took a step back. Gripping the old, wooden table in the tavern until her nails turned white with force, did the young petite witch straighten her back. Grabbing her own drink, she gently stirred before turning around with a sweet expression.

Walking over with confidence and short-button nose held high, she paused as she came in front of the "Slytherin" table. Smirking in a way that promised wickedness, she threw her mug of butter beer in Pansy Parkinson's face.

Too shocked to do anything, Pansy could only notice the drops of butterbeer rolling down her face before letting out a shrill of pure anger. Reacting quick that rivaled his own speed, the redhead pulled out her wand and stupefied the seething black haired witch.

"Don't worry Pug-face, I'll wash it off for you." She cooed, voice sweet as honey before grabbing the closest drink, which just so happened to be fire whiskey. Throwing that down her shirt, she watched in pure enjoyment as the whiskey sizzled and burned her skin.

Slamming the glass down, she viciously glared at everyone sitting at the table before giving the glass a vicious flick of the wrist that sent it right into Draco Malfoy's lap. Promising a nasty bat boogey hex to everyone who dared attempted a stunt like that again, she left with grace and dignity even with the great red stain still on her shirt. Her long, thick blood red hair moved with every sway of her hips as she sent another deadly glare over her shoulder as she made her way back to her table, one that promised revenge.

Draco never thought she looked prettier. Red stain and all.


	3. Hope

The first time he ever noticed her, was inside that bookstore with his father. For the first time in his life he was frightened. Not cowering away or screaming scared, but that blood-run cold scared when she physically separated him and stupid Potter with herself screaming and defending him. She didn't think twice, just threw her body in between to protect the one she loved and that's what scared him. Seething out whatever came to mind, he snarled inwardly to himself that it was true, Potter had a _girlfriend._ Green with jealously that _he_ didn't have anybody, excluding his dear mother that would protect him and defend him without thinking twice he strolled away with his Father, determined to push the littlest Weasley back into his mind.

Only a year later did he acknowledge her again, when his father planned and succeeded in giving her Tom's Riddle Diary. Whomever that was, he noticed after a while she began looking paler than normal, bags under her eyes and so unlike herself, he almost _almost_ asked his father about it. But when all said and done, Weaslette bounced back with full force, her bubbly personality and charming smile returned. Once again, he pushed her back into the darkest corner in his mind.

It worked for several years but in his Fifth year he came face to face with her. Once again she was protecting Potter but this time she was captured. Smirking at how he would win this time and not Potter, he spat something idiotic towards the weasel only to have bat bogies attack him all over his face while she escaped and once again protected Potter. Only this time he felt a tingle of pride, Weaslette had gotten strong and she stepped out of the "Golden Trio's" shadow.

He knew they were on separate sides of the war, they were enemies and for gosh sakes, their family was in a blood feud but it didn't stop him from thinking of her. He was thankful when their paths didn't cross on the battlefield because he honestly doesn't know what he would've done. Silently and gratefully, he thanks Potter because, he knows that being on Voldemort's side was wrong. He thought being a Death Eater would've been a great honor from all the lies his father planted in him but he noticed too that his father got in over his head. He knew they saw how hesitant he was when the Dark Lord called forth of him and how utterly scared he was. He is eternally gratefully because if it was up to him he would've collected his mother and left his father to rot. He was not ashamed of these thoughts but he knows his will never admit to them out loud. For now, he is content knowing that his mother is unharmed. He does not regret his actions in adding Potter by throwing his wand, no, he is content.

He holds his mother under his chin protectively as they are with the other survivors in the damaged castle and suddenly a weight lifts off his shoulders. Sagging in relief, he tightens his hold on his mother and feels a sudden prickling sensation on his neck.

He looks up and briefly catches the young, petite redheaded eyes. Dark, stormy gray eyes clash against the warm, honey of her own. He doesn't bother, or think when he lets relief show in his eyes as he holds her warm gaze. He gets a small smile in return and a new sensation hits him.

Hope.


	4. Rights

_Rights_

Watching the petite, hour glassed figure stroll up to him with a sneer, he glared down as she smirked in a way that rivaled his own house.

"What do you want, Weaslette?" He spat angrily, that simply had no effect on the girl in front of him as she defiantly flipped her hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose higher as she walked by before turning with a vicious smirk that mentally caught him by surprise. Her fox-like, caramel eyes glinting dangerously in the lower lights of the dungeon stared straight into his stormy, grey eyes.

"Bragging rights, Malfoy." Lifting three fingers on each hand, silently reminding him of the tough, close called match Gryffindor vs Slytherin yesterday. Letting out an animalistic growl, he lunged for her only to have her dance out of his reach as her laughter filled the halls even after she winked dangerously over her shoulder.


	5. Bet

_Bet_

The tall, muscular seventh year blonde sat on his top-notched _Firebolt _as he amusedly watched on as the younger, petite redhead eyes grow wide before turning into fury.

Recalling their recent conversation, he couldn't help but act smug.

"_Oh great, what do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood for your shite." The redhead snapped trying to side step the taller boy only to be met with a face full of expensive black robes._

"_My, My. Such vulgar language for a lady." He smirked down as he loomed over her, walking forward until her back hit the stone walls of Hogwarts._

"_Malfoy would you like to relive that hex of mine? No?" Her big round caramel eyes twinkled mischievously as his eyes looked down quickly to her hands. _

"_Listen Weaselette. Are you so sure Gryffindor will score tomorrow in the quidditch match?" He smirked before seeing her mouth moved to talk._

"_Please. Spare me the bullshit. If you wear these certain, Slytherin garments I'm sure I could command the Lion Hunt be moved off your head to oh I don't know Finnigan's?" He mused out loud, shrugging his shoulders in a bored matter._

"_What! You Slytheri-" Fury quickly replaced the mischief gleam in her eyes._

"_Although, Flattery with get you everywhere with me, I do expect an answer. The mind-blowing angry shagging can wait until after." He smirked evilly putting his arms on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall. "Or now. I'm not picky."_

"_Ugh! Your so disgusting!" She spat, jabbing her shoulder against his right forearm, in an attempt to escape the sudden closeness. _

"_Why must you be stubborn Ginvera dear? No matter." He sighed dramatically, before quickly Stupefying the already casting redhead, before casting a quick charm around the "garments" and onto herself before running down the hallway and only lifting the hex before disappearing. He did not want to relive her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. _

Touching down near the celebrating Gryffindor players, he could care less if Potter caught the snitch this time, he caught something better than the small, flying gold ball. His prey simply shot a glare that rivaled his own, as she turn her back on his upcoming figure. Smirk widening has he came behind her, his large hands grasping the edges of her jersey as he ruthlessly jerked up the old thing.

Squealing at the now cold air on her flat stomach, obvious to Harry's and Ron's sudden burst of anger already leaping behind her as she was in mid turn. The damage was done, the whole Gryffindor team with some students coming to congratulate them and housemates saw the garments on their _"Princess" _even as she jerked it down just as quickly as it came up.

Her usual sport bra was replaced with a dark lacey forest green with a silver bow in the middle that pushed her already generous bosom up, while her naval glinted with a silver and emerald snake wrapped around the short bar visibly hissing at the Gryffindor's.

Even after getting punched and one rather nasty hex out of many that hit him, he decided it was well worth it. He didn't even mind that he got a few house points taken off from the angry professor Snape.

Holding his swollen jaw, he smirked with pleasure when he was flipped off from curvy redhead and mouthed "anytime."


	6. Color

_Color_

"Why, it looks like the she Weasel has a thing for our house, Draco." The tall, handsome tan skinned Slytherin smirked as she walked by, nose gracefully in the air.

"Gryffindor to mainstream for you, or did Potter never notice you, Weaslette?" He sneered along with Blaise Zabini.

"Please, you snakes wouldn't have the balls to play with me." She smirked with a hand motion as she walked by, her blood like hair fanning out like a flame behind her as she flicked invisible dust off of her low cut emerald t-shirt that showed a modest amount of her ample bosom.

Slytherin green never looked so good, Draco mused.


	7. Flying

_Flying_

The first time he ever came to one of her quidditch matches, it was safe to say the beautiful petite redhead on her top of the line Firebolt was _vicious_. As almost daring for somebody to knock her off her broom or steal the quaffle from her. Barrel rolling out of the way of two bludgers and an oncoming opponent, her infamous smirk appeared.

Flying at break neck speed, she flew along the edge of the field quick as lighting before turning her broom straight through the middle of the other players. He was briefly aware of few shouts of "Harpy Darpy!" along with the wild scream of the crowd before she quickly began to stand up on her broom sideways, quaffle secured tightly in her arms and prepared to leap. His heart stopped briefly for some unknown reason.

Jumping off her broom, she released the quaffle with a vicious flex of her arm all while she jumped over the main hoop before she fell rapidly and at the last possible moment, she latched onto her broom flipping over quickly. She raised her arms, whooping along with her teammates and fans before zooming back to the center field.


	8. Fire and Ice

One did not simply look at the Malfoy's.

They did not take a simple, fleeting glance towards them. Or casually notice them.

No, they would marvel. Stare in awe, if they even have the lucky chance to see them.

They were simply breath taking. The way they walked, as if they were Gods, gracing the Earth with their presence. The way they looked, it was impossibly unnatural how they looked and how they contrasted with each other.

_Fire and Ice._

The woman, no, the Lady, did not represent Fire just by her hair. No, she represented the element much deeper. Fire is full of energy and passion, just as Ginvera Malfoy was. She was not quiet and subdued as her predecessor , Narcissa Malfoy. She was passionate, fiery and most importantly, _untamed._ She answered to nobody but herself, was not ashamed of who she was nor her attitude, simply a free spirit. Some describes Fire, to burning anything and everything and bring nothing but ruin. But yet, Fire banishes the darkness, it cleanses and purifies. Fire also represents strong emotional feelings such as hate, love, desire and determination. Hidden and unknown to the rest of the world, these were the emotions the Lady felt from the Lord.

In literature, characters and things that are shown to have a 'fire-esq' quality to them usually have a red-colored theme to them. They are also more likely to rush into a situation without completely thinking the consequences through. Ginvera Wealsey Malfoy is Fire personified, but she is hardly evil, nor does she have evil intents. She is strong-willed, hot-tempered, and incredibly determined and independent, that's all.

The Lord, was every bit of his elemental counterpart, Ice. He did not just represent Ice through his attitude, even though it was cold and indifferent. Ice is a separate element, carrying connotations of coolness, detachment, harshness, and even death. All of which Lord Malfoy was familiar with. Powerful like fire, but just as opposite. Like snowflakes, he is unique. His cold mind gives him fast reactions in verbal and physical fights. While Fire is chaotic and difficult to control, Ice is structured, latticed, light as a feather and massive as a glacier. In Ice, there is power.

Like its counterpart, Fire, Ice is strong. Ice is about persistence, slow but steady progression and advancement, like glaciers forever sliding across the landscape. Like the landscapes, sometimes they rigid and inflexible, firmly standing their place. Ice is known to exhibit great patience and strength, while the Lord does not possess the virtue patience, he has plenty of strength. Ice endures, it hardens, _it survives._

They could not complete each other better, _Fire and Ice._


	9. Tease

_FORGIVE MEEEE. I completely forgot about updating ;A; I been too engrossed in OTHER'S fanfic's and watching to see if they UPDATED to notice. I'm horrible, I know. Plus I'm working on something similar to this, but with Naruto characters, cause I love sum' SasuHina ;3; . ALSO, to make it up, I'll try to write another chapter today because I'm going on a mission trip with church for a week, so no internet! ENJOY!_

* * *

_Tease_

"How did she become so hot?" A fellow Slytherin sneered down the table, sparking Draco's Interest.

"Weaslette?" He asked disgusted. Glancing over into the sea of red and gold he spotted her easily with her long mane of crimson locks, in between Longbottom and Finnigan.

"Makes her even more forbidden." Blaise purred beside him, before completely growing tense at the scene beforehand. Even the handsome blonde stilled.

"Why in bloody hell is the snake pit practically devouring my sister?" Ron spat out in rage, his face already turning into a shade of puce. The short ebony male beside bit his tongue in response after been asked such a question, and opted to shrug with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well, let's give them something to look at." The girl in attention smiled deviously, just like a pair of certain twins they all knew which resulted in a sputtering Ron.

Dipping a slender finger in the chocolate pudding, she glanced over her shoulder and found Blaise Zabini smirking at her. Smiling "shyly" she brought the finger to her lips, licking it slowly before closing her lips around the digit. Winking and licking the corner of her mouth, she turned around and erupted with laughter after seeing their shocked faces.


	10. Food

Food

A loud pop, followed by a soft knock on the Auror office he shared with bloody, Harry Potter opened to reveal a hourglass shaped woman with a dark Slytherin colored sweater that hung off one shoulder to reveal creamy skin and her black bra strap while her tan mid-thigh kahki colored skirt had his mouth watering. Watching her with his mask in place, his mind briefly realized she was the littlest Wealsey that he went to school long ago as she made her way in the space between their desks.

"Hello darlings, I brought food. " Her smirk returning as she held up two generous baskets on each hand, each steaming briefly. Turning to Harry, who looked that Christmas came early, he grabbed eagerly at the one closest to him, before grinning over to his blonde hair partner.

"Mrs. Wealsey's cooking is the best, and she just happened to know we would be working late." His bright, emerald eyes winking to Ginny who briefly placed the other basket in front of him with a plop.

"_Ginny's_ cooking, and I have my ways." She sniffed slightly as she cocked her hip out and looked down to the other wizard in the room who hadn't spoken.

"You expect me to eat this?" Draco snapped, his old childish ways coming out before he could stop them, which only widened the beautiful witch's smirk in front of him.

"Of_ course not._" She cooed evilly, before turning around and hugging Harry gently before appariting away.

Smiling knowingly, the ebony male had a feeling that the redheaded witch would be visiting the office more often. He watch the blonde staring at the spot where she was standing earlier with a smirk on his face and thought to himself,_ "Definitely."_


	11. Dare

_**AN:**__ OHMYGOSH. I'M BACK. I'M SORRY. FORGIVE ME. I WROTE 3 CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR IT. But honestly, sorry guys for such a late update! I just hadn't had any inspiration lately but I finally pressed myself to write today and I came up with these three chapters. Though this one is kinda like a filler. _

* * *

_Dare_

Walking through the doorway of the potion's classroom just as the seventh years were gathering their things and making their way out of the dungeon to lunch. Holding her chin head high, she spotted her brother and Harry in the front with Hermione behind them. Glaring at the two boys who were failing miserably trying to hold their laughs , she flipped her long straighten crimson red locks off her shoulder and she walked to Professor Snape who was at the back of the classroom, glaring and sprouting rude remarks to Neville before dismissing him. Throwing a glance over her shoulder she saw that half the class room was gone. Sneering at the now curious Draco Malfoy that had an elegant eyebrow raised as he past her along with his Slytherin cronies.

Giving Harry and Ron another brief glare she turned back to the task at hand, only to get a face full of black robes. Squeaking slightly as she pushed the robes out her face, she looked up to the more pissed off professor who was glaring at her down his nose.

"Miss Weasley, what do you think you're doing?" He spat out, brushing off the "dirt" she got on his arm sleeve.

"Sorry, I guess I can't control myself when I get around such a … handsome wizard as yourself." Ginny forced herself to say with a sultry smile.

Black stared into deep, rich caramel before the "handsome wizard" narrowed his eyes and snapped out a "Detention for you, Miss Weasley." And walked away, dark cloaks billowing.

Face aflame, the petite witch quickly retreated but only to get her wrist snagged by the tall and handsome figure of Draco Malfoy. Pulling her close, he whispered in her ear.

_"If Snape's handsome, then what am I?" _

…

Turning the corner, the "handsome" wizard couldn't help but put some "pep" into his steps.


	12. Betrayal

_Betrayal_

Coming across the now arguing couple in the middle of the hallway, Harry briefly shifted in his Invisibility cloak. There was four seventh year Slytherins around the fiery redheaded witch that he knew so well, or so he thought. _What was Ginny doing confronting Malfoy?_

"I'll like to have a word with Malfoy." The redhead witch demanded harshly, obviously mad about something, shifting so he could get a better view of them he was shocked to realize the petite witch had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Like he would ever want to talk to such filth as yourself, surely you're no-" The black headed witch hanging off his arm lovingly began only to be cut off.

"Shut it, Pansy." Ginny growled, voice dripping with anger, shocking the older witch before turning her attention to the still impassive Draco. Merely lifting his delicate eyebrow, the petite witch gasped. Making a move with his hands, the two hefty sized wizards moved to grab the redhead witch out the way.

Tensing up, he watched as Ginny viciously punched Crabbe in the nose with a satisfying crunch before jerking her elbow back into Goyle's face. Howling in pain, the boys grabbed their faces in comfort. Whipping out her wand she yelled out _"Stupefy"_ at the shocked Pansy before turning her attention to the now tensed and wand drawn Malfoy.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny yelled, voice distraught with sobs as tears ran down her face as she shook with emotion in front of the taller Slytherin. For a brief moment, Harry swore he saw guilt wash across the impassive face of Malfoy as he took in the sight of the beautiful yet tragic witch in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the redhead viciously grabbed his arm and yanked up the sleeve. Sobbing harder now, Malfoy harshly pushed her away and sneered saying something he didn't quite catch.

Glaring through her tears, she responded but he couldn't quite make her words out from the sobbing but Malfoy apparently did as he responded violently before turning on his heels and swiftly walking away into the dark depths of the dungeon. In his wake, he left behind the crumpled and pathetic looking form of Ginny sobbing to herself.

_"I can't believe you!"_

_"Some of us didn't have a choice, Weaslette."_

_"T-theres always a choi-" _

_"Don't give me that shite."_


	13. Lord & Lady Malfoy

_Lord Malfoy and Lady Malfoy_

Down the corridor of the main hall, turn and to the left, anybody who walked the great halls of Malfoy Manor would come across the Hall of the Greats.

This hall corridor consisted of all the ones that came before them. On the left side on the hallway, all the way down to the bottom was the portrait of the recently deceased Malfoys. Gone but not forgotten, the two male adults watched as the female gently touch the moving picture.

Sitting in the lavish, silver throne was a beautiful redheaded witch. Her eyes, the color of warm caramel promised mischief as she sat with her back straight, head held high and legs crossed. Her hair was flowing down her back in big, perfectly curled curls. Beautifully woven across her body was a pure, white mermaid gown. The gown contrasted boldly against her sun kissed skin and also with her deep, rich red hair that strongly resembled the color of blood. Across her chest, the bodice was encrusted with sparkling crystals and diamonds which led down to her curvaceous hips before flowing loosely down from her knees. Sitting across her neck was a beautiful cluster of diamonds that rested on top of her generous bosom while her left hand sparkled with the large beautiful Malfoy emerald.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder belonged to the tall and muscular blonde haired wizard beside her. Fitted in the most expensive ebony robes, he looked dashing. His thick, platinum blonde hair was softly parted to side and ended at the nape of his neck. Over time, his face and shoulders have broadened which now caused the material to stretch tight. From the blackness of the robes, his dark stormy gray eyes seemed to glow. Holding his robe tightly with his right hand, he offered the viewers an arrogant smirk and straightened himself to his full height of 6'2. Simply put, he looked every bit of the Malfoy he was.

Smiling teary eyed, the youngest child of the pair obeyed the pictured version of her mother who told her to smile for she looked better happy than sad. Tucking her long platinum blonde hair behind her ear, she straightens herself to her own height. Grasping the hands of her older brothers, she squeezed tightly. The oldest of the brothers and the strongest resemblance of their father bowed in respect to his parents. The second brother who inherited the looks of his mother winked at her before nodding to his father. Giving them one last smile, perhaps smirks from the males, the trio left with their chins held high.

After all they may be gone, but not forgotten.


End file.
